ASU4Life
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information ASU4Life is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 426 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of ASU4Life work diligently to produce Wheat and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of ASU4Life has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. ASU4Life does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. ASU4Life detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. ASU4Life will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Smontag is the ruler of ASU4Life. Let's Have Another Beer is the official national anthem of ASU4Life. When it is played all citizens of ASU4Life are expected to drink another beer. For your viewing pleasure the national anthem can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38a9MuCntwA Early History Smontag joined CN due to a message his RL cousin Haywood of Haywoodtown sent him saying that he, Smontag, would spend a lot of time online and that he should join CN therefore. Confident that this were a great idea, Smontag decided to agree to Haywood's proposal so that he created his nation ASU4Life on Planet Bob and become a member of GO, the alliance in which Haywood was already member. He decided to and then joined the Guru Order on January 26, 2010. GO Membership After transacting his first tech deals successfully, which is the standard requirement in order to be approved to GO, Smontag was considered an unduly active member. As a result, he became involved with Government for five terms and served for the common good of GO thereby. Occupations over Time Smontag served as Deputy Minister of Security (dMoS) for one term, protecting GO members from raiders, pirates, and ghosts by hunting them down; furthermore as Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs (dMoFA) for one term, assisting the Minister of Foreign Affairs with diplomatic tasks and working as ambassador to many alliances. Performing excellence within Foreign Affairs, Smontag was promoted to Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA), a ministerial office he holds for five terms up to the present day. Moreover, he is a member of the Elder Council. On grounds of sudden vacancy of the office of Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), Smontag and JmanofAus attended to this office together for one term. GO War History Smontag fought in five conflicts; the GO-NSO war and four minor conflicts. On February 23, 2010, he declared war on SKY NATION as part of the GO-NSO war. In April & November 2010, he battled a ghost abusing GO's Alliance Affiliation and a nation sentenced to ZI in May/November 2010. In each of these of these wars, GO won outright. Friendship within GO Apart from Haywood who got him into CN, Smontag would say that for him some of the most influential people within GO are Flapjackers, who taught him how to do the FA work, and JmanofAus as well as Smokey78, who helped him in word and deed since he is in Government. Future Aspirations Smontag desires to help GO grow the best he can. Moreover, he wants to get nuclear capable. Awards Smontag's Signature